monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Tailed Kunoichi/Minamo
Minamo is a friendly Three Tailed Kunoichi. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Shinobi..." "I have excellent skills..." "Don't move..." "For the kitsune tribe..." "A shinobi lives in the darkness..." "I follow only the command of my employer..." "It's nothing personal, but I must end you..." "I cannot speak of my employer... That is the shinobi's code." "What has happened to the people of this country... No...it's none of my concern." "What is the Queen... No, it has nothing to do with the employer's privacy." "Take this..." (+1 Orichalcum Shuriken) "Take this money..." (+ 1865G) "Take these emergency rations with you..." (+1 Inarizushi) "I would like some thin fried tofu..." (Give 1 Thin Fried Tofu) *Yes - "Umu, I appreciate it." (+20 Affinity) *No - "We are enemies after all, so it can't be helped..." "Could you spare me a little money?" (Give 1119G) *Yes - "Umu, I appreciate it." (+25 Affinity) *No - "We are enemies after all, so it can't be helped..." *Not enough money - "...No, it seems you can't afford to." "Could you spare me a gold needle?" (Give 1 Gold Needle) *Yes - "Umu, I appreciate it." (+30 Affinity) *No - "We are enemies after all, so it can't be helped..." "Do you know what I wear this mask for?" *To hide your identity - "Exactly..." *Because you're shy - "I'm not particularly shy... ...It's true." *Because it's cool - "C-cool...? Don't praise me so much..." (+10 Affinity) "What have you come here for...?" *To save this country - "I see your intentions... As for me, it is contrary..." (+10 Affinity) *To level up - "You're here to gain experience...? Then I'll be sure to entertain you..." *To become friends with you - "M-me...? That's...embarrassing..." (+10 Affinity) "Are you guys making effective use of dual-wielding...?" *It's really useful - "Hmm... Then my concern is unnecessary." *I don't really get it - "If so, please take advantage of it in the future. It will be essential for the coming battles..." *I've already moved on from it - "How have you already attained mastery? You couldn't be that much of a veteran..." (+10 Affinity) "My mission, you know what it is without me saying..." *Eliminating intruders - "That's right... Now come!" *Traffic control - "There, now move along in a line... ...You expected something like that, don't be silly!" (-5 Affinity) *Sex treatment - "Do you want to taste my sexual techniques? I'll let you experience them in full after I defeat you..." (+10 Affinity) "You... Do you also want a kudagitsune?" *I want one - "Guh, I don't want one! I don't want something that cute...!" (+10 Affinity) *I don't want one - "Is...that so? No, that's okay..." *What's a kudagitsune? - "It's a mascot created using Taoism. It's not very useful...so I'm not jealous." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Minamo: "Living here is ideal... My skills won't grow dull." With Kitsu: Kitsu: "A kitsune kunoichi! I wonder if I can become a worthy ninja as well?" Minamo: "Ah... You mustn't neglect your training." Kitsu: "I can't neglect my training...?" Minamo: "You can't." With Kasumi: Kasumi: "You're a shinobi of the kitsune tribe..." Minamo: "I assume you're an elven shinobi..." Kasumi: "By all rights, it is our fate to be antagonistic, yet... To stand alongside one another here is strange coincidence." Minamo: "I'll observe your elven nindou. I too, shall not bring shame to the kitsune." With Izuna: Minamo: "Grr, Izuna... Kudagitsune..." Minamo: "Kudagitsune..." Izuna: "Come on!" Kudagitsune: "I won't give it to you!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Minamo: "Nin nin..." Minamo is muttering "nin nin"... happens 2nd Action: Minamo: "In order to create a kudagitsune, I'm certain I must use my Taoism like this... ...Damn it!" Minamo causes a gigantic explosion! takes damage 3rd Action: Minamo: "I have no spirit left..." Minamo fell asleep... falls asleep 4th Action: Minamo: "Haaa!" Minamo gets psyched up! gets increased Atk for next turn 5th Action: Minamo: "You should eat this..." Minamo presents a gift! Thin Fried Tofu Category:Monsters Category:Kitsunes Category:Kitsune Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2